One known construction of coulter disk vertical tillage implements having toolbar devices which are angularly adjustable relative to a forward working direction comprises a ball and socket-like assembly, as in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0312569, for affording the respective toolbar device to slide laterally relative to the frame of the vertical tillage implement and to pivot about an upright axis at the ball and socket-like assembly.
The applicant provides a unique solution which may achieve similar functionality to the toolbar device of the prior art reference.